Busters in Toyland
In Busters in Toyland, a demon trapped inside an ancient cuckoo clock snatches Louis Tully's nephew, Lawrence, from his birthday party. The Ghostbusters come to the rescue, but Peter is sucked into a dimensional portal.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 40. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Sam Lothgar's Minions Lothgar Peter Venkman Lawrence Tully Winston Zeddemore Ray Stantz Slimer Louis Tully Egon Spengler Equipment Ecto-1 P.K.E. Meter Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Tobin's Spirit Guide Items Lothgar's Cuckoo Clock Karate Chameleon Brain Buster Locations Toy Tower Firehouse Toyland Lothgar's Castle Plot Late into the evening, a worker named Sam worked on a giant cuckoo clock in the Toy Tower building. The night watchman checked up on Sam's progress. Sam revealed it was an antique from Europe that hadn't run in over 100 years. The gears were jammed on purpose for some reason. Sam got the gears working again and called it a night. After Sam and the guard left, three ghosts exited a portal on the clock. A demon reared its head and ordered them to select a suitable victim then bring him back. The guard double-checked on the room and saw nothing. The three ghosts possessed three small toys. The next day, the Firehouse was set to be the scene for a birthday party for Louis' nephew, Lawrence. Peter searched the sleeping quarters for Lawrence. Lawrence, wearing a scary mask, spooked Peter and jumped on all the beds. He ran off and ran a remote control truck in front of Peter's face. Winston came in with clean laundry and tripped up thanks to Lawrence. Peter revealed he was watching Lawrence to pay off a debt to Louis. Winston concluded he was paid in full. Ray, Slimer, and Louis shopped at the Toy Tower. Louis wanted to get Lawrence the best birthday present for a reasonable price but it became clear he already had every toy in the place. Louis admitted Lawrence was spoiled but wanted him to be happy, more so since Lawrence's parents took a vacation on his birthday. The three ghosts overheard and manipulated their $200 price tag to a 3 for 1 deal. Louis noticed the deal and became very interested. Ray declared they found the gift and ushered him off to the register. Later on, the birthday party commenced. After Lawrence blew out his birthday candles, Louis started the entertainment. Egon came out and made balloon animals of various pathogens, including an exotic fever virus found only in the Amazon valley and a bacterium long thought extinct. Lawrence and his guests weren't too excited. Louis sensed the crowd was turning and called out for Peter. Peter was dressed up as a clown and introduced himself as "Venko the Clown." Lawrence had enough and dropped the curtains on the adults. Lawrence opened his presents but noted he already had them - a toy airplane, a toy car, toy tank, toy boat, and two cameras. Louis brought out his present. Before Lawrence could tear it open, the three possessed toys burst out. The toys started eating all the food much to Slimer's dismay. As Egon mused the toys weren't normal, one transformed into a big jet. Lawrence and the other two toys climbed in and took off. Ecto-1 chased after the jet and arrived at the Toy Tower. Egon used his P.K.E. Meter and confirmed the toys were indeed haunted. The giant cuckoo clock struck 12 noon and glowed. At the last minute, Peter jumped onto the jet as it flew into the clock's portal. It closed once the time was 12:01. Egon stated it was merely a pan dimensional portal leading to an unknown dimension. They couldn't blast the clock or the release of energy would permanently destroy the portal. Lawrence and company arrived in Toyland. The demon awaited Lawrence and gloated. He noticed Peter and had one of the toys deal with him. It bit Peter's hand and he fell off onto a pile of stuffed rabbits. Peter commandeered a toy fire truck and drove after the jet. The jet landed at a castle where Lawrence met the demon. The demon proclaimed Toyland was now Lawrence's kingdom and he could have anything he wanted. The demon then teleported to Peter and trapped him in a candy cane prison. He introduced himself as Lothgar then returned to Lawrence. Back at the Toy Tower, Ray guessed the portal only opened at a certain time each day. Egon realized it was when the hands were straight up - noon and midnight. Winston forced both hands straight up and the portal opened. Winston, Ray, Egon, Slimer, and Louis headed in. Despite appearances, Egon warned all the toys were manifestations of evil magic. Eventually, they found Peter. Slimer licked the cage open and freed Peter. Peter apprised Egon of the situation and he looked up Lothgar on his pocket Tobin's Spirit Guide. Lothgar was a demon trapped in this dimension by his greed. The only way he could gain his freedom was to trick another greedy individual into taking his place. Over 100 years ago, villagers figured out Lothgar's scheme and sealed up the clock he used to lure in people. They realized Lawrence was Lothgar's target and they ran to the castle. Lothgar took Lawrence to a room and populated it with toys, television sets, and video games. The Ghostbusters battled the possessed toy that transformed into a jet. Ray and Winston got behind the toy and shot its control panel. It collapsed and the guys moved on. Lothgar convinced Lawrence he should get what he wanted and they shook hands. Lothgar changed into his true form and Lawrence transmogrified. The Ghostbusters barged in and Louis jumped Lothgar. Lothgar flew to the portal to make his escape. The Ghostbusters jumped on Peter's fire truck and headed him off. They fired their throwers to block the portal with Proton Streams. Peter hoisted the truck ladder up for Louis to jump onto. With Louis safe, the Ghostbusters confined Lothgar and Slimer trapped him. Without a supernatural entity anchored to Toyland, the dimension began to collapse. Everyone quickly fled through the portal. Back in the Toy Tower, the Ghostbusters blasted the clock and sealed the portal once and for all. Winston proposed they head home. All agreed. Lawrence stopped. He apologized for being a jerk and thanking everyone for saving him. Lawrence declared when he grew up, he wanted to be a real Ghostbuster like his Uncle Louis. Peter was shocked. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on May 30 and 31, 1990.Marsha Goodman (1990). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Busters in Toyland" (1990). *Frank Welker recorded alone on May 31, 1990.Marsha Goodman (1990). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Busters in Toyland" (1990). *Dave Coulier recorded alone on May 31, 1990.Marsha Goodman (1990). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Busters in Toyland" (1990). *This episode marks the first and only appearance of Louis' nephew, Lawrence. *Ray's Ghostbuster boxers makes its third appearance when Winston is tripped up by Lawrence. *Peter watches Lawrence because he owed Louis $50.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Busters in Toyland" (1990) (DVD ts. 04:02-04:04). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "And I owe Louis 50 bucks." *Egon is skilled at making balloon animals. *Peter is proficient in juggling. *Peter's "Venko the Clown" had a hair style similar to Bill Murray's clown character, Grimm, in the movie Quick Change, which had come out six months prior to this episode. *While Lothgar was trapped in this episode, his final fate is unknown. Since it isn't explained whether the trap was left behind in Toyland or if the Ghostbusters brought the trap with them upon exiting, it is unknown whether Lothgar is now permanently trapped in Toyland or if he now resides in the Containment Unit. *The name and story of this episode spoofs the "Babes in Toyland" musical. *Louis really shines in this episode by becoming the hero he deep down always wished to be, even placing himself deliberately in harm's way to save his nephew. *Janine doesn't appear in this episode. Animation Errors In one scene, the blinking cursor on Egon's P.K.E. Meter is floating in the air right above the device. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps BustersInToyland01.jpg BustersInToyland02.jpg BustersInToyland21.jpg BustersInToyland03.jpg BustersInToyland04.jpg BustersInToyland05.jpg BustersInToyland06.jpg BustersInToyland07.jpg BustersInToyland22.jpg BustersInToyland08.jpg BustersInToyland09.jpg BustersInToyland10.jpg BustersInToyland11.jpg BustersInToyland12.jpg BustersInToyland13.jpg BustersInToyland14.jpg BustersInToyland15.jpg BustersInToyland16.jpg BustersInToyland23.jpg BustersInToyland24.jpg BustersInToyland17.jpg BustersInToyland18.jpg BustersInToyland19.jpg BustersInToyland20.jpg Collages and Edits ToyTowerinBustersinToylandepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ToyTowerinBustersinToylandepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ToyTowerinBustersinToylandepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' LothgarsMinionsinBustersinToylandepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ClockinBustersinToylandepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ToylandinBustersinToylandepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' LothgarsCastleinBustersinToylandepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GBinToylandinBustersinToylandepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc1menusc06.png|Episode menu for Volume 5 Disc 1 Category:RGB Episode